


Spilled Juice

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Pregnant! [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Hugo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Vaughn, omega Vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn has news of Hugo and is worried how he'll react.





	Spilled Juice

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.
> 
> Vaughn with (Vasquez) "I guess it wasn't food poisoning."

Vaughn stared at himself in the gold plated, obnoxious mirror in Hugo Vasquez’s master bathroom. He tried to remember how he’d gotten so involved with Hugo to begin with. The alpha was prideful, vain, competitive and wouldn’t recognize subtlety if it impaled him. He’d only chased after Vaughn cause the omega had been Rhys’ friend, and Hugo had tried to gain Vaughn’s approval to sway Rhys’ opinion of the alpha. Vaughn had laughed at him when he’d visited him in accounting. Hugo had been pissed and Vaughn had spent a millisecond worried before he’d gotten distracted. Until the alpha had whisked him away to lunch where he spent the whole time selling himself as a good mate for Rhys. Vaughn once more laughed at him.

Each day the alpha tried and each day Vaughn would allow it for free food, but somewhere along the way, their conversations grew longer and longer and Vaughn had a hard time distinguishing when Hugo stopped bragging so completely and when Vaughn had started to look forward to it. He hadn’t realized Hugo had liked him in any form until the alpha had asked him to go to a work dinner as his plus one. Vaughn absolutely refused and was utterly confused when the alpha insisted, growing frustrated. Only when the omega was pulled into a kiss did Vaughn begin to realize what was happening. He was aware now how Hugo’s interests had shifted away from Rhys to Vaughn. And why Hugo had managed to gain his number without mentioning Rhys one time. Were all those flirtatious and warm texts that kept Vaughn’s mind on the alpha genuine?

Vaughn had blinked several times before frowning. “I don’t understand…”

The alpha had only growled, rolled his eyes and kissed Vaughn more.

The most surprising part was when Vaughn hadn’t immediately pushed Hugo away, but let him continue, and even more, Vaughn found himself wanting to kiss back. He frowned and broke away. “How? When? I thought you wanted Rhys?”

Hugo laughed, holding Vaughn close. “It was a Tuesday and you’d had a really bad day and refused to go out to lunch with me. You yelled at me, saying you had more important things than to sit with someone who didn’t care about you. You went on an incredibly long rant about how no one ever asked what your favorite dessert was, or your favorite show, or that no one ever oggled your ass. So I oggled while you rambled.” Hugo smirked widely. “It was a fantastic little ass and it made me start thinking about you. That was the day I brought lunch to you while you worked.”

Vaughn blinked. “I don’t… I don’t remember that… You brought me food?”

The smile on the alpha was fond, though he sounded a little wounded. “You didn’t even notice I was there, but you grabbed whatever food I offered you. That Wednesday was the first time we went out to lunch and I made it my mission never to mention Rhys. That Tuesday was the last day I wanted Rhys and the first day I wanted you.” He kissed Vaughn again. “So, what do you say?”

* * *

It had been so easy being with Hugo. Sure, his ego was just as large as ever, but it had shifted to pride over Vaughn’s well being and happiness. Hugo had never stopped taking Vaughn out to lunch in the three years they’d been dating. Not until last month when Vaughn had come down with food poisoning. Then the alpha had brought him to his apartment and had taken care of the omega. But now Vaughn was five days late in his heat and he’d just received the results from his doctor and Vaughn had no idea what to do. Vaughn turned to the side and lifted his shirt to stare at his stomach, he wasn’t showing yet, but that didn’t make any difference. He was still growing Hugo’s pup inside him.

He heard Hugo moving through the bedroom. “Vaughn? Breakfast is ready, I made omelettes with sausage, cheese and vegetables. Are you going to be done soon? Should I keep yours in the microwave?”

Vaughn sighed. He had no idea how Hugo was going to react. They hadn’t moved in together so they could focus on work, but now… His stomach flopped and his mouth began to water. His fears twisted in the pit of his gut. What if Hugo didn’t want it? Or anything to do with him now? Vaughn had never thought he’d care so much about what Hugo thought of him, if he wanted a family or even _be_ with Vaughn.

“Vaughn?” Hugo asked through the door. “Are you okay? I made a hollandaise sauce to go over the omelette, like you like.”

A sour taste ripped through Vaughn’s mouth and he quickly flipped the lid of the toilet up and bent over. He swore silently as the door was opened and Hugo was rubbing his back. The alpha’s musk surrounded Vaughn, giving him a comfort he didn’t know if he could trust.

“Are you okay?” Hugo asked, his voice deep and familiar. Vaughn could feel him frown in the silence. “Is it food poisoning again?” He left and came back with a glass of orange juice. Vaughn washed his face and then took small sips, thanking Hugo. “Do you need to sit down?” He asked gently.

Vaughn shook his head. He was looking everywhere, but at Hugo, confused and worried. His heart pounded in his chest, anxiety gripping at him. He couldn’t bare the idea of Hugo not wanting the pup. Not wanting _him_.

Hugo was crowding his space, touching him all over, fretting. “Vaughn, _you’re scared_! What’s going on? Did we eat at that same restaurant recently? If they made you sick again, I’m closing down the whole damn place. I hope it wasn’t any of my food I’ve made. I’m always so careful.”

Vaughn smiled and leaned into Hugo’s hands. “Hugo… It’s not…”

“What? It’s not my cooking?”

The omega took another sip, stalling for time to gain courage. When it didn’t work, a tiny whine escaped him.

The alpha’s voice tightened, strained against that small noise. “Please tell me what’s wrong, I can smell it, Vaughn, you’re scared and I don’t know why. Please, just tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it. Do you need to sit down? Here, come sit-”

Vaughn squeezed Hugo’s arm, shaking his head. “No, I don’t need that.”

The alpha huffed. “I don’t understand what’s wrong, Vaughn.”

“I know…” He took a deep breath. “I… I guess it wasn’t food poisoning last month…”

Hugo shook his head, his frown deepening. “Then what was it? The flu?”

Again Vaughn shook his head. “No… That phone call was from, from my doctor with… With a confirmation.” His stomach dipped again and he eyed the toilet.

“A confirmation of what?”

He smoothed a thumb over Hugo’s strong arms, concentrating on the scent. “I’m… pregnant.”

“What?” Hugo asked, stilling his touches. “You’re pregnant? I thought we were careful?”

Vaughn shrugged, his stomach in tight, churning knots, readying for the rejection.

Suddenly, Hugo was laughing and scooping Vaughn into a large hug. The orange juice was jostled from his hand and shattered on the floor as Hugo spun him around in the large bathroom. “We’re pregnant!” He kissed Vaughn, his laughter infectious.

Breaking into a laugh, Vaughn wiped the wetness from his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Hugo, I was scared how you would react, I should have known better.”

“That’s why you smelled like that.” He kissed Vaughn. “I love you, Vaughn and I never want you scared that I don’t care for you. I should have told you sooner, this is my fault.”

Vaughn wrapped his arms around Hugo and nuzzled in the man’s neck, sinking into his scent. “No, I should know better.”

“I’m going to be a father! We’re going to have a pup runnin’ around! What is it? No, I don’t want to know. I don’t care.” The alpha carried Vaughn out of the bathroom and gently set him down. “We need to get married. I need you mine properly, nice and bonded and happy and pregnant.”

Vaughn laughed, overwhelmed as Hugo kissed him again. “You’ve never talked about bonding before.”

Hugo disappeared into his closet. “That’s cause I’m a fucking idiot.” He came back with a small box and tore it open, revealing the velvety box that had Vaughn’s heart beating rapidly. He knelt before Vaughn and opened it up. “Marry me, Vaughn.”

The ring was a simple band with circuitry etched in it. Vaughn’s eyes grew wide with his smile and all he could do was nod. Hugo slipped it onto his hand and pulled Vaughn into more excited kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
